Christmas List
by Ally K
Summary: What Sam wants for Christmas…….


TITLE: Christmas List  
  
AUTHOR: Ally K  
  
EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: Site in development, fanfiction.net, heliopolis  
  
CATEGORY: S/J, POV, Comedy (hopefully!)  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, I suppose  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 (just as it fits the atmosphere best) RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Strong language  
  
SUMMARY: What Sam wants for Christmas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just for Christmas, bit late but bare in mind I had no idea what I was writing, it's straight off the top of my head! It's meant to be some light Christmas S/J fun.  
  
Feedback would really be appreciated; did u love/hate it?  
  
Christmas List  
  
Christmas tree with loads of decorations. Check. Crackers. Check. Food. Check. Mistletoe.check.boyfriend. Still waiting. Regulations.too much in check. Ability to love. Doubtful. Wanting to grab a certain Colonel and kiss him and never let go.not possible.  
  
"Carter".  
  
Speaking of which. "Yes, Sir". Damn that word. "Did you come into my lab for any particular reason?"  
  
Does he look hurt? Damn rules.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing.."He leans over to my desk and I don't move the sheet of paper quick enough. "Carter, is this your Christmas list?"  
  
My cheeks are starting to redden and I just murmur a yes.  
  
He smiles, one of those cheeky smiles that I'm sure he reserves for me, or is that just wishful thinking?  
  
"All these years I've thought you've been in your lab doing work and now I find out you do just as much work as I do!"  
  
I roll my eyes at him.  
  
"Yep, you've blown my cover, actually I thought you would have figured out ages ago. Bit slow there, Sir" I smile.  
  
"Damn that cute smile Carter".  
  
Did he actually say that?  
  
"Only reserved for you Sir"  
  
Did I just say that?  
  
We just look at each other and that awkward silence fills the room.  
  
"Since you already know my current Christmas shopping status, how's yours going?"  
  
He looks at his feet then raises his head.  
  
"As a man I always shop on Christmas Eve, can't stand the whole being organised thing".  
  
"So how do you expect to get my present to me then, Sir?" Oh my God! What the hell am I thinking?  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to come to your house on Christmas Day and give it to you".  
  
I'm actually gob smacked. Did my mouth just drop? Jack at my house on Christmas day.a smile emerges and stretching from cheek to cheek.  
  
"I guess if your making an effort to come around, the least I can do is promise you a meal".  
  
"Carter, as lovely as that sounds. I may add you can't cook!"  
  
Oops. Caught up in the moment. Wished now I'd actually taken those cookery classes Janet suggested, but to be honest when do I have time?  
  
"I'll think of something, so how about it Sir?"  
  
Do I look desperate?  
  
"Sure, hey I might so get some grub for my efforts!" He smiles then turns back. "Don't you have some real work to do?"  
  
~  
  
Ok big mistake. Water boiling over from pans and I've already burnt a majority of the vegetables the second time round! The turkey, I at least had the sense to buy just the legs so I wouldn't be eating it by myself for the rest of the year. The size of those birds really is designed to make any single person want to hide under their covers, talk about in your face.  
  
Right, prepare yourself. Is the turkey cooked properly? God, what if I give him food poisoning? Merry Christmas Colonel, here's your present, a whole lot of bacteria that will make you ill. Yep, just the way to impress the guy you're in love with.damn my emotions.they're the reason I'm in this.what's that smell.something burning. Damn!  
  
Which one? Pea's fine, carrots fine.Brussels sprouts.blackened.shit! I did it again.water needed now.ding dong.I jump.. ow! Great now I'm burnt to. Ding-dong.  
  
"I'm coming" I shout angrily as I slam the pan down on the sideboard.  
  
I swing the door open.  
  
"Merry Christmas Carter! Love the apron look, very sexy" he hands me as a small delicate gift in a bag which I know he did to save wrapping it up. Typical man! Does look nice though.. wonder what's in it?  
  
"Hey no peeking!" he grins then he looks at me. "Uh Carter, why do I smell burning?"  
  
My cheeks are reddening. "The um.Brussels sprouts.. caught on the stove" I let my head drop and I suddenly feel like a naughty child confessing to her parents. "I admit, I can't cook and I mucked it up for the third time!"  
  
He laughs. "Carter, I hate Brussels sprouts and I already knew you couldn't cook." his eyes fall on my deep burn on my hand. " You should really put something on that" he holds it up and I wince in pain. "Seriously that pretty deep." he catches my eye and we just stare. He moves and kisses my hand.his kiss is so soft and it feels so sensuous against my skin.Sam.you can't.  
  
I move back. "Feels much better now, Sir".  
  
Damn that word but at least it serves as a reminder why we shouldn't.  
  
"Is any of the meal edible!"  
  
"Hey! It's edible, a bit burnt, and not exactly prepared a la cart but still." I defend and I pretend to be wounded by his comment.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, forgive me?"  
  
I lead him into the kitchen but turn back. "Would you court martial me if I didn't?"  
  
"Well if you don't kiss me I might have to".  
  
Did I just think that or is did I slip into a dream?  
  
"Uh.did you just say.?"  
  
He's moving closer and my hearts racing. His hand moves into his pocket and he pulls something out but he hides it from me. Then he brushes the hair from my eyes and then lifts the.mistletoe up.  
  
"You see this way, totally not wrong. Just us following a little Christmas tradition".  
  
"Isn't bringing mistletoe with you, cheating a bit?"  
  
"Perhaps." He moves so close I can feel the warmth of his breathe on my face. "But if both people want it, where's the harm?"  
  
I smile and close my eyes as I feel his lips touch mine and the depth of the kiss makes me explode.  
  
We reluctantly part.  
  
"So is dinner nearly ready?"  
  
I just stand there for a minute still overwhelm from the fact I just kissed him. I shake my head and move quickly to the oven.  
  
"Yep, the turkey looks almost done. If you wouldn't mind putting the knives and forks out, I'll put it out."  
  
I dish up slowly still in disbelief. What did it mean? Does it change anything? It was just the mistletoe, right? But he said "if both people want it." what does it mean?  
  
"Carter, you ok in there?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm just putting out the vegetables". Sir, there it is again.  
  
"I brought red wine, you like red right?"  
  
"Love it". He moves to the cupboard and takes out two wine glasses.wait a second.  
  
"How do you know where everything is in my kitchen?"  
  
"I watched you to do it millions of times before, and I tend to pick these things up"  
  
Ok. We're already acting like a couple. "It's ready sir".  
  
We sit. We eat. We are silent. I just keep thinking about the kiss. The kiss. His lips on mine and wow.  
  
"You finished?"  
  
He nods and I murmur. "Christmas pudding, don't worry straight from the shop".  
  
He smiles. "Do you know, for someone who can't cook, that wasn't half bad?"  
  
"Was there a compliment in that?" I laugh as I spoon out the pudding.  
  
"Somewhere".  
  
Two hours later we're talking about everything but the 'kiss', apart from the what never has gone out of the room..  
  
I can't help it. I have to know.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" blatant. Too much so, God I hope not.  
  
"Um.mistletoe".  
  
I stand up angrily. "For once, can't you be serious? Stop messing with my feelings".  
  
He stands and looks me straight in the eye. "I don't know why I kissed you.no I lie. I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I guess I just.did".  
  
"Where do we go from here?" I ask him directly.  
  
"You know that without the regulations, I would have never even contemplated not being with you."  
  
"But they're still there". I sigh at the thought.  
  
"I know." we look at each other. We both want it but we can't. "Which is why it is just our Christmas tradition. Right?"  
  
I can't say anything so I merely nod.  
  
"But, it doesn't stop us" he reaches into his pocket and pulls the mistletoe out. "Exhausting it" he leans in but this time I know the kiss is more than just a kiss, it is the only expression of our love we are allowed.  
  
~  
  
Balloons. Check. Food and Wine. Double check. Decorations. Check. Someone to kiss at midnight.Check. Boyfriend. When regulations not in check. Love on the horizon. Jack. Standing in front of me. "Carter, are you making another list?"  
  
I just smile at him and count the minutes down till our next 'tradition'. 


End file.
